Area 11 Vlogs
The Area 11 vlogs are a series of vlogs, following 11 Minutes With Area 11 and were running alongside the My Week Vlogs by Sparkles*. Unlike the previous two, they do not stick to a consistent format, such as being 11 minutes long or detailing a complete week. Usually they are composed of many short clips less than 10 seconds per, with the clips generally being about some random and funny thing that the band is doing. Currently the series appears to be discontinued or on hiatus, as no new vlogs have been posted since December 11, 2016. Vlog 1: FUCK YOU ENGLAND! Parv goes play pigeon shooting, Leo goes on a walk in the woods then sets up his drum kit, and Sparkles* drives them to Macmillan Fest at Rock City in Nottingham, where they play Versus. They stick around to watch InMe and Sikth before heading to the after party at a place that used to be a bar Sparkles* worked at. They goof around with some toggle-able lights in the back of the van driven by Nic to the tune of a familiar-sounding song. Area 11 arrive at Butserfest, an outdoor festival where it is raining quite a bit. They stop by the acoustic shack to play an acoustic version of Are you listening?. After watching ROAM (who are also under 30 Century Managment) Fort Hope and Blood Youth, they play the normal version of Are you Listening?. They stick around to watch Creepyer and Mallory Knox. The next day or a few days later, they have some fun at a playground. Vlog 2: Bad Life Choices In several parts of vlog 2, Sparkles* plays around with a video filter that adds goofy effects, like making Parv's beard look like it's made out of rainbows and sparkles. The band film some friends cats featuring Martyn Littlewood's cats Kiki and Pascal. Sparkles* visits a bowling ally/arcade, and all of Area 11 play around in a car, daring Leo to honk the horn while parked. Many clips in vlog 2 are of the band practicing or possibly recording some unknown songs. Only Leo's drums can be made out in these segments, so it is difficult to determine whether they are new or not. Sparkles*'s keyboard is visible in one segment, where he plays a B and E note and a C# and E note. They feature the trailer for their upcoming tour in December going to Brighton, Southampton, Manchester, Glasgow, Birmingham, London and a new Bristol date has since been added. Vlog 3: Beers Of Christ Kogie is featured playing the piano and Leo walks his dog. Martyn's cat is featured again followed by a music game on a tablet. They load the stage equipment and merch into the van which Sparks drives to Macmillian Fest at the Thekla in Bristol. Which they then load in to the venue and hang around in the back stage area while Sparks and Kogie do their vocal warm ups. Area 11 play Homunculus and All The Lights In The Sky and meet with fans afterward. They end up back at the park and finish with their tour trailer with the new Bristol date added. Vlog 4: NO STAIRWAY, DENIED! Area 11 and Lee, who is representing them, go to Headstock Distribution in Birmingham for a potential endorsement deal. During the negotiations, Parv and Kogie check out some photos of famous guitar and bass players involved with the company, and play around with some of the instruments they have. They do this for basically the entire length of the vlog. Like the last two vlogs, the video ends with the Modern Synthesis Part 2 tour announcement video. Vlog 5: A Veritable Orgy! Parv and Flo go shopping in Bristol and visit a sightseeing farm. Leo practices drumming on a single instrument, before going all out with his entire kit. Sparkles* is shown playing the first part of Processor on a slightly badly tuned piano and singing along in what appears to be a large hall. Kogie looks after a large pack of dogs. In the second half of the vlog, Sparkles* shows off a box he custom built himself that helps manage the sound from gigs, comprised of a computer, some lights, storage, adjusting equipment and other parts. Of interesting note is he calls the box "her", and the IM systems are called "CASS01" and "CASS02". At the end of the vlog is a short rhythmic remix of some of the sounds that happened in the vlog. Vlog 6: SOMALI WILD ASS! Parv goes to a Safari Park, where they film lions, tigers and bears. Leo does some more Drum solo practice. The last third of the vlog is more clips of the Safari Park. The vlog ends with the Modern Synthesis Part 2 Tour announcement. Vlog 7: "Wrap Yo Dick In Cling Film" Kogie spills his beer which looks a bit like Africa, and Parv plays around on an acoustic guitar, recording a bit of Red Queen. Area 11 then sing an acapella of The Beatles' 'Nowhere Man' and playing with Martyn's cats between recordings. Later, they record some tambourine and box and pillow drum. To goof off again, Sparkles* and Kogie play some blues with piano and guitar. Sparkles* gets back to work, recording The Contract vocals (his cat seems to like it) and Kogie raps. This vlog appears to tease part of the big Area 11 project that Sparkles* mentioned in his 18th vlog, later revealed to be Let It Resonate. Vlog 8: After Party: You ain't seen nothing yet. Area 11 have gathered together in London to attend a legal meeting about the band. Later, Sparkles*, Leo and Kogie go to a Bring Me the Horizon concert in the O2 Arena, showing clips of the concert for much of the vlog's running time. Sparkles* likes how one of their song's visuals resembles the Watchmaker video. They attempt to attend the after party even though Sparkles* doesn't have a wristband. They then go to the Brooklyn Bowl to go bowling. Sparkles* later realizes that he gave Kogie the bank card, and worries he'll spend it all on booze. The vlog ends with the Modern Synthesis Part II tour announcement. Vlog 9: Bondage Casual This was a shorter vlog, only around 3 minutes long. The band sees Jurassic Park in Concert (the movie with the score played live) and later goes clothes shopping. They also attend a more modern concert, featuring many different bands including 21 pilots, attending a backstage party afterwords. The vlog ends with the Modern Synthesis Part II tour announcement. Vlog 10 MODSYNTH TOUR BEGINS The band do some photo shoots, and show off their feature in Rocksound. They arrive an hour and a half late to their first gig in Brighton for the Modern Synthesis part 2 tour because of bad traffic; Some people are mad because they messed up the setlist. They play the acoustic version of All the Lights in the Sky. In the morning, they stop by North Hampton for breakfast and electrical tape. For the next gig in South Hampton, they warm up and Sparkles sings a bit of Nebula. In the actual gig, they play All the Lights in the Sky again, where they transition from the acoustic to the single version. Sparkles* almost looses his jacket when he takes it off. The vlog ends with the Modern Synthesis Part II tour announcement, edited though so it skips past the dates they've already played. Category:Area 11 Category:Videos Category:Vlog